planetlorienroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Planet Lorien Roleplaying Wiki:Getting Started
So I've heard you're new here...Well, before you get up and kicking Loric or Mogadorian butt. Read the Guide so you can get through the wiki in a spick-and-span style. Without problems. Without Issues. Signing up for the Wiki The very first thing is to make an account on the wiki. To do that, go to the top right, and click where it says register. Then fill out the form, and go through the process. Keep in mind, your username does not need to be the name of your character, and is even discouraged. Instead, try to come up with something interesting, or use a name you use for a different service, such as email or Xbox live. When you are registered for the wiki, move on to the next step. Getting Approved Next is to get claimed. You will need a rough description of you character, and their parents, There is a pre-destined Legacy to each of the Loric Garde and there are also pre-assigned powers to the Mogadorians. To get started, try filling out this outline Name: Gender: Parents: History: If you can fill that out completely, with at least a paragraph for a history (keep in mind, more is better), you are ready to move on. Fleshing it out You will be more likely to be approved if you can further expand upon your character and make him/her more detailed. You could talk about their personality, their parent (you can write one option for each gender parent, if necessary), how they fight, appearance, etc. For appearance, make sure to include things like height, hair and eye color, and age. The history should makes sense, and not including any characters from the book. Try to include how their parents met, how they grew up and raised, their school life, and how they are now. Now try filling the following out Name: Gender: Parents: Appearance: Personality: History: Weapons: If you can do that, you are ready to be claimed. Go to the Birth of a Legacy or Birth of a Wrath pages whichever you choose, and follow the instructions, then click the button for claims, and fill it out. Don't forget to put your signature at the end! (you can do that by clicking the signature button, or by typing four tildes (~) Check back later see if it has been approved. If it has, you are ready to move on! If not, fix the indicated things, and put something at the end of the page to the effect of "I fixed it", and put four tildes (~) at the end, to sign it. Character Page After your claim is accepted, you should start on a page for your character. Go here to do just that. For the Article title, put in the name of your character. Make sure you spell it correctly, as if you mess up, you will need an admin to fix it for you! Now, once you've made it to your page, there should be a button above the editing space labeled "Character Page". Click that and then fill in all the fields. Also click on both of the puzzle pieces, click edit, and fill in the information. If you're having problems with them, you can go to the upper right of the page and click the button labelled "Source". In source mode you will see everything a little differently. If you're still having problems with them you can copy over these blank templates you use (just make sure you delete the old ones first): Adding the info Now you need to add the info for your character. Below the stuff I had you copy in, put in your characters information. A good rule of thumb is to break it up into sections: one for your appearance, one for your history, one for your personality, and one for your stuff. The easiest way to make one of these sections is to use a title format. So what you do is type what you want the title to be, for our example, lets say "Appearance". Then highlight the text (double click the word) and look towards the top of the screen, on the left. You should see a box, that says normal. Click that. A menu should appear. Click "Heading 2". Done! Now fill out the relevant information for that section below the heading, and repeat when you get to your next section. You are now almost done with your character page. Just one last step! Getting an image In the above template, you may have noticed one bit called "image", to which you no doubt thought, "but I don't have an image!" Well never fear, friend, because I have a way to help. Go to tektek to design an avatar to use with your character. When you have filled out the avatar the way you want, click save avatar. Then right click on the image after it saves, and click "Save Image As" (or similar) and save it. Make sure to name it something simple you can remember. Then, come back to the wiki, and on the right, where it says "Upload Image" and chose the image you just saved. Look at the name, and make sure you remember it. Now go back to the image bit of the form up above, and put in that exact name, including the .png, .jpg, or whatever. Now click Publish, at the bottom. You're done! You can also find good pictures on deviantart. Just make sure that no one else is using that picture before you put it on your character's page. Getting a Word Bubble Word Bubbles are little speech bubbles the people use when they want to indicate that their character is saying something, as opposed to them. For instance, my main character Illeana's Word Bubble looks like this: To add the time and message in place of the } and }, you would write it like this: Now, if you want to know what that all means, I'll explain. the } on the unfilled template. The 5 ~'s will insert the date and time, so you don't have to. Next comes another |, meaning we are now moving to the second 'variable', the }. That is the message bit. So that is where you write the message. So, the filled out one I posted above would look like this: Make sure to leave the } and } there, as it makes the code work right. For the colors, you can use words, such as darkblue, or a hex color generator. Save the page, and use as indicated. If you want to use the hexadecimal code for the colours, which gives you a wider variety of colours to use, here is a colour picker to help you.